Vent
by Oathkeeper0317
Summary: This 'story' was born so I can Vent out my other inspirations and get on with my actual stories. Expect the unexpected in this one. I own nothing except my ideas.
1. Check out this Puppy

**Alright, so I said I would create a new story to vent my ideas out and get my edge back. So that's what this literally is, a Vent story. The subject of each chapter will vary and have little to no reasoning. So expect random stuff. I own nothing except my ideas.**

* * *

Ash stared at a fog wall and gulped, hearing the howls coming from the other side, garbed in Armor and wielding his sword he walked in. He saw a strange creature panicking only to get impales by a knight.

Said knight was garbed in dirty Silver Armor with blue cloth on it, an armored hood hiding his face and a tassel on the back of it.

"Whoever though art, stay away...soon I will be consumed...by them, the Dark. The spread of the Abyss..." The knight warned.

Ash took his stance, knowing what may happen next.

The knight growled and struggled as dark energy surged around him, before letting out a bloodcurdling howl and spun into a combat stance, throwing the corpse at Ash.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **And there we go, yeah not long. But I wrote this while I was inspired before I was about to go to bed. All of my regrets and inspiration come to me when I'm about to sleep, it dissapoints me I cannot draw upon it in the day. Like I said. I do what I feel like on this. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	2. IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!

**So yeah. Another chapter right out of the gate. Out of my 'about to go to sleep but decided to pull an all nighter' mind. Remember...this is random on the fly so prepare yourself. I do not own anything except my ideas and OC's.**

 **And for anyone in the Audience who has seen RWBY Chibi, this will be a treat to you.**

* * *

A Chibi version of GRAY, RWBY, JNPR, and GDCCE were playing videos games. George suddenly having an idea and getting up, walking over to a radio with a disk.

The others look at him and pause the game.

George grins widely and showed them to the tape, causing some to pale, some to cover their ears, while Yang and Calida just egged him on. George put the disk in and started it up.

All was silent...

"It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!"

Everyone thrust a fist in the air, going with it.

"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"

They all got up and thrusted the other fist in the air.

 **"IT'S PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!"**

They all immediately start dancing.

"Where he at?"

They all gestured to Ash.

"Where he at?"

They pointed to Jaune.

"Where he at?"

They lifted up Ren.

"Where he at?"

They all did jazz hands at Duran.

"Now There he go!"

Ash ducked out of a window.

"There he go!"

Jaune hid behind Pyrrha.

"There he go!"

Ren merely sat down.

"There he go!"

Duran teleported away.

"Do the Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly!"

They were all dancing about.

"Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly and with a baseball bat!"

Nora's eyes gleamed as she brought out a bat.

"Do the Peanut butter jelly!" "Peanut butter jelly!"

They all slid on their knees on the ground.

"Peanut butter jelly with a baseball bat!"

Yang grabbed the bat and knocked Jaune out of the park.

"Now break it down and freeze!"

They all froze.

"Take it down to your knees!"

They slid on their knees again.

"Now lean back and squeeze!"

They leaned back and squeezed their butts.

"Now get back up and scream!"

They all got up screaming.

"Now walk walk walk walk!"

They all walked forward confidently.

"Stomp stomp stomp stomp!"

They all started stomping in place."

"Slide slide slide slide!"

They all slid on the floor with their feet.

"Back it up one more time!"

They all returned to their places to do the same.

"Now walk walk walk walk!"

They walked forward again.

"Stomp stomp stomp stomp!"

They all stomped in place again.

"Slide slide slide slide!"

They all slide around again.

"Peanut butter jelly break it down!"

They all fell on their backs, only to hear the music start up again.

"Throw the ball up swing that bat!"

Nora threw a baseball up and Calida swung the bat.

"Turn your head back and see where it at!"

They all watched it ricochet around the room and out the door.

"Throw the ball up swing that bat!"

Ash threw the ball up, George swinging the bat at it viciously.

"Turn you head back and see where it at!"

The Ball crashed through the radio, stopping the song cold.

They all collapsed as the music died down on their minds, glad its over.

"..."

"It's Peanut Butter Jelly time..." Calida and Yang began.

"SHUT UP!"

 _Fin._

* * *

 **I'm so sorry.  
**


	3. A Battle Across Worlds

**Alright. I got positive reception on last chapter (As random as it was). And I'm glad. These chapters are basically raw unfiltered inspiration I have. So it makes sense they would be a little wild. Let's continue shall we? I own nothing except my ideas. This chapter is basically a...callback to all of the previous adventures Ash had throughout the worlds. Climaxing in his world. Let's go then.  
**

* * *

Lumiose City, a marvelous city. The Gym leader Clemont walked out of his Gym and looked up, seeing it was a clear sky today, his sister Bonnie and her Pokemon Dedenne beside him.

"It's a nice day today, perfect for a battle." Clemont muttered.

"Yeah...hey Clemont? How do you think Ash is doing?" Bonnie asked, remembering how he left to help a world.

Clemont sighed a bit, admittedly he was a bit disappointed Ash vanished again before he could battle Clemont again. "I think he'll be fine, he's strong now. Not just with intelligence, but his own strength." He answered.

Bonnie was about to respond when she noticed something, looking up she saw the sky...twisting. "Uh...Clemont?" She asked nervously, Dedenne hiding in her satchel.

Clemont looked up at the phenomenon, his eyes narrowing behind his glasses. "Bonnie...get inside." He ordered, grabbing a Pokeball from his waist.

"But...Clemont." Bonnie started to argue.

"Go! I don't like the look of this." Clemont ordered again.

"...Okay." Bonnie said quietly, walking back in.

Clemont called out Luxray, watching the sky as it seemed to twist open, forming a sickly green portal. Out of the portal...people were falling, followed by a large green...creature? Clemont narrowed his eyes to get a better look and gasped, seeing who one of the people were. "Ash!"

Ash grimaced as he held his sword in his hand, the creature howling and swinging a claw at him. "Naruto!"

The orange and black clad ninja summoned a shadow clone to wrench Ash out of harms way and towards him. "Gotcha!" He responded, Ash grabbed Naruto's wrist in unison with him, swinging him around and throwing him at the creature.

Naruto summoned two more clones and formed a blue orb in his hand. "Rasengan!" He roared, shoving it at the creature.

The creature howled and thrusted its hands out, the attack colliding with them and the two going into a lock.

Ash glanced down, noticing the ground was swift approaching. "Kat!"

"On it!" Kat responded, straightening her body and zooming beneath them, holding her arms out and turning red, catching all except the creature in a Gravity Field. "Ready!"

Ash grinned and glanced upward, where someone had drifted behind. "Ready Pit?"

Pit grinned and summoned a cannon on his arm, taking aim at the creature's head. "Ready!"

Ash summoned his lightning lance and aimed it too. "Fire!"

Ash threw his lance with the boom of thunder, Pit fired the cannon with a loud shockwave, and the Rasengan punched through the creature's defenses, all three nailing the creature and making it shriek in pain before being blasted to the ground, making a crater.

Kat extended her hands and made them float safely to the ground. "Um..Ash, what about him?" Kat asked, pointing upward to one last figure falling rapidly.

Ash grinned. "Let him land."

Kat blinked and watched.

A white hooded figure held his arms up, an image of a bear appearing over him as he roared and landed on the creature, crushing it painfully under the slam and making it slam deeper into the ground, making a larger crater. The figure jumped off and turned into a glowing white Eagle, flying over to Ash and reappearing.

"Nice one, Connor." Ash complimented.

Connor smiles a bit and brought out his tomahawk. "No problem, but its not over yet."

They all took their stances, ready to continue their fight.

"A-Ash?" Clemont exclaimed.

Ash turned to Clemont. "C-Clemont?" Ash asked, looking around and noticing where he was. "Oh...oh crap." He turned to the creature and took his stance with the others. "We need to take care of this. Now!"

Connor nodded. "Attack!"

They all charged, the creature shrieking and meeting their charge.

* * *

 **And there we go. Just a nice callback to the previous stories. Kudo's to those who have read them all and therefore know who all of them are. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	4. Tranquil Fury

**Alright, here's another one. Let's go! I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. FYI, spoilers for the Season 2 of Guild Wars 2: Heart of Thorns. Read at your own risk.  
**

* * *

George slashed through vines and ran over to a large vine cell, two people stuck in them. People trailing behind him. **  
**

"Eir! Is that you?" George asked.

"H-Huh...George? Is that you?" The Norn asked, walking closer to the edge of the cell, George noticing just how beat up and pale she was. "Rytlock...and...Braham." She muttered, glanced at each of them.

Braham walked close, brandishing his mace. "Hang on Mother, we're going to get you out of here."

"Don't forget me too." Another voice chimed in, one that took George a lot of restraint to not block out.

"Faolain." George muttered bitterly.

"Good to see you too meathead, now get me out of here." The Nightmare Court Sylvari argued.

"But why is Mordremoth collecting Nightmare Court members?" Kasmeer chimed in.

"The Nightmare Court seeks to be free of the yoke of the Pale Tree, and Mordremoth's yoke is even worse." She argued.

George sighed and brandished his sword. "Hang tight Eir, we'll get you out of there." He submitted, knowing Faolain would have to be dealt with later. He slashed the cell harshly, cutting deep into the vines, he did so again and again. After he cut the vines the cell suddenly lurched up like a catapult and launched them far downward into a clearing.

The two slowly got up and recovered from their throw, all of them hearing something moving behind them...something dangerous.

"Eir! Get moving! We'll cut it off at the pass!" Rytlock ordered, all of them running down the path to them.

Eir nodded and began running Faolain following, only for a vine to lash out and catch her foot, causing her to let out a cry of shock. Eir turned and saw Faolain, she looked and saw the creature making its way closer. Despite her instincts she got down and started pulling the vine off. George couldn't hear what went on. But the only response he saw was Faolain stabbing Eir in the side with a large thorm and running for it. "Faolain!" He roared angrily. His roar was well timed as Eir threw the thorn back and into Faolain's back, right in front of the creature. She tried to run but was brutally impaled in the back and yanked into the forest.

"Mother, look out!" Braham screamed. All of them picking up the pace.

Eir was silent as the creature landed behind her. She closed her eyes for a moment and nodded, as if accepting her fate. She turned around and bravely faced the creature, who roared and lashed its speared tail out, impaling Eir into a tree.

"No!" Braham cried out in anguish

"EIR!" Rytlock roared angrily.

George froze, his entire body going still as he watched one of his most treasured friends fall limp to the ground, lifeless. He felt his body bubble with rage but no words came out, no actions. Nothing could describe his rage, his anger.

As they all rushed at the creature, wanting to avenge Eir. George stood still, letting them all pass by him, his hair covering his eyes as he slowly started walking forward.

Rytlock roared as he combated the creature, all of them trying their best to take it down, only for most of them to get swatted away, only Braham and Rytlock getting up swift enough.

Rytlock growled and stopped when he saw George calmly walk onto the battlefield, his posture straight and his body tense yet relaxed.

"W-What's wrong with the boss?" Marjory asked, looking up in slight worry.

Rytlock frowned a bit, recognizing it. "George has passed through the earlier stage of fury and is now in the calm lagoon of rage where the voice is steady, the manner is measured and polite, and only a faint trace of spittle at the corner of the mouth betrays the inner inferno." He answered, as if quoting a book.

George walked directly in front of the creature, who shrieked and lashed its tail out. George stared the creature in the eye and caught the tail by the tip, gripping it tight enough to make the creature shriek in pain. His eyes now a searing inferno that was no longer contained, his face still yet could convey the rage he possessed. He gripped the tail tighter and without a single grunt of exertion, tore the tail clean off of the creature. The creature shrieked and stumbled back in pain, the tail thrashing in George's hand, who simply threw it over the edge.

"Whoa..." Taimi muttered in her machine, now looking a bit shocked yet afraid.

The creature howled and leaped at George, both claws out to tear him to shreds. George caught both arms without hesitation, his strength stopping the creature in its tracks. George slowly tightened his hands around the creature's arms, the pain too much for the creature to thing properly and try and attack his arms. George planted a foot on the creature's chest and shoved it angrily while yanking back, ripping both arms off by the shoulders, green ooze shooting out as it collapsed on its back, howling loudly in agony.

George slowly brought out the large sword on his back and stomped a foot on the creature's chest, keeping it in place and crushing whatever bones it had in that area. He reeled the sword back and viciously delivered three harsh swipes to the creature's back, grabbing his dagger and shifting it into a pistol, shooting its eyes out and watching it struggle blindly. He put in one last burst of power in his foot and snapped the creature's spine, making it howl in immense pain, George plunging his sword into its chest to put an end to it, making sure to purposefully miss its heart so it wouldn't die just yet, but die slowly.

He got off and slowly walked back to the others, his Armor covered in the green ooze the creature possessed, all of his friends staring.

"...Are...you alright there?" Rytlock asked cautiously.

George looked at Eir, a small time passing before the fire in his eyes faded, his posture relaxing and walking over to Eir's body. "Yeah...I'm fine..." He muttered softly.

They all went silent, before looking at the creature thrash weakly on its back, before going limp. Finally dead.

* * *

 **To anyone who knows Guild Wars 2 and my character George Armstrong, this will be both catharsis and a surprise to you all. George is a happy guy and an overall normal person. But if he's also very attachable, and hence if a loved one or a close friend died in front of him. This would be the result. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	5. Link

**Alright. This is going to be a LOT more unique than the other ones thus far. This one is basically an original story idea. It will involve a VARIATION of the GRAAY kids, just augmented to have no attachment to their other's. To elaborate on this idea. It's something that came to me.  
**

 **Human's inhabited the Earth, but after a long and brutal war. They were split into two divisions. Those who lived in the Sky on mystical islands. And those who remained on the Earth to return to their way of life. Over time the hostilities died down, and soon an Alliance was struck when Monsters from Hell. Attracted by the death from the war. Came to destroy the Earth, and drag every soul they could down with it. The Human's could not hope to match the nigh invincible bodies of the Monsters, nor their endless ferocity. The People turned to the Lord, who in return granted them a Gift. The ability to Synch or 'Link' their Souls to Powerful Heroes and fight back for their survival. The Heroes were not very specific in general, from the likes of King Arthur to Hercules to Okita Soji to Jeanne d'Arc. To more modern day people who made their mark. Of course not everyone took this gift in stride, some were seduced by the Monsters of Hell and used their Gift for nefarious needs. And as such Linked with people who could never be considered 'Heroes', like warmongers and murderers like Jack the Ripper and Vlad the Impaler. There was no 'limit' for them. Of course, not every people who fights to survive uses pure Heroes. The definition of 'Hero' is a loose one, from even fictional heroes that made such a large impact and weren't even heroes until the last minute. Such as the greatest Revenge seeker known to date, Edmond Dantes, or better known as the Count of Monte Cristo, and he wasn't even a real figure. The people will use everything they have to defend their lives and race. And as such, powerful weapons from their 'Link's' lives are very important. And this is where our story starts.  
**

 **I also apologize if my description wasn't very broad. I'm having a hard time describing this without sounding cliche. I hope you understand well enough to imagine your own 'Links'.**

* * *

Garnet sighed, hefting a silver and black jousting lance over his shoulder, the lance mechanical in nature as it seemed to have a drill function. Beside him were his Sister Ember, his best friend Crystal, his cousin Calida, and the loosest term of 'Friend' for him. Duran.

"So, who's supposed to be here?" Calida asked, leaning against a rock on the plateau they were on.

"We're near Kyoto Japan...or what's left of it. We're looking for Okita's blade." Ember responded, a ghostly image of a Japanese swordsman appearing behind her in response.

"Right, right. The greatest swordsman needs his blade after all." Calida reminded herself.

"Well, we're looking for Rhongomyniad for Garnet, correct?" Crystal spoke up, looking at Garnet.

"Why not Excalibur? It's much more well known right?" Duran asked, curious.

"True, Excalibur would be a much stronger choice, but at the same time its the deadliest, such a holy blade could only be in the darkest pits that no one could escape from. Rhongomyniad is our best hope." Garnet responded.

"I see...well I guess you have a point." Duran mutters.

Calida perked up, sensing something. "We got company." She muttered, grabbing a shotgun

The shotgun was suddenly enveloped in a bright orange aura, which surged like fire around it as she took her stance, the glow reminding one of the sun.

Garnet took his stance, holding his lance in one hand as he held his other one out as a counter, the lance length enveloped by a golden glow.

Crystal drew a rapier, a silver glow forming around the blade.

Ember searched around and grabbed the grip of her katana, slightly unsheathing it to expose the azure glow on the blade.

Duran didn't draw a weapon and instead searched around silently.

A black claw climbed up the plateau they were on, only for a monster to suddenly leap up, having a bestial body and razor sharp claws. Swinging down at Garnet.

Garnet spun on his heel and swung it up in a thrust, impaling the monster on his lance. Making it shriek and thrash around on the weapon.

Ember leaped up and unsheathed the katana and sliced down, cutting the struggling beast in two. All of them taking a back to back stance as more monsters climbed up.

Duran grabbed a container on his waist and let it extend to a black and orange spear, taking his stance as a red sinister glow overcame it.

A silence passed, the monsters not foolish enough to blindly rush in. Circling the five as they tried to find an opening. Unfortunately that was easier said than done, when one would glance away to watch one monster, another set of eyes locked onto them, each of them keeping a lookout for any attack.

One roared and leaped back along with the others, confusing them. They all backed up just as a large monster rose out from a cave a large distance away. They all watched as what appeared to be a monstrous Wendigo shrieked loudly as it approached.

"Great, any ideas?" Duran muttered, shifting his stance.

Ember glanced at Garnet. "Garnet, you mind taking the front? Duran and I will go guerilla, while Crystal offers support and Calida attacks from afar.

Garnet huffs. "Sure." Garnet rushed forward as the golden aura brightened on his weapon. The Wendigo shrieking and leaping at him, its smaller compatriots following. Garnet blocking the pounce with his lance.

"Crystal!" Ember ordered, the snow haired girl rushing over to the smaller monsters and started viciously stabbing and slashing the monsters, keeping them back.

Duran leaped up and spun his spear, the red aura surging around it as he stabbed the Wendigo in the shoulder, giving Garnet some room to work with as it tried to throw him off. Ember dashed forward and fully unsheathed her katana, rushing in and slashing the Wendigo's side, causing black liquid to spill out and making it stumble. Garnet threw the Wendigo off and impaled it with his lance, shoving it away to keep its ferocity away.

Crystal stabbed right through a monster and shoved it off of her rapier, her agility keeping her out of harm's way.

Duran heard shrieking in the distance and growled. "Guys! We need to finish this up quickly and get somewhere safe!" He ordered.

They all nodded in agreement.

Calida's eyes glowed a deep red as her gun glowed brightly, aiming as the marks on it seared to life. "Ready!"

Crystal jumped to Calida's side, Ember moving out of harm's way. Garnet and Duran nodding and leaping high, both stabbing down and impaling both arms on the ground, keeping the Wendigo pinned to the ground and opening it to Calida's attack.

"Nail it!" ordered Duran.

The gun glowed brightly as an image of a western cowboy draped in a shawl appeared behind her, taking aim as well. "Draw..." The cowboy fired and trapped the Wendigo, a noose wrapping around the Wendigo's neck and holding it still, Garnet and Duran jumping away. The gun glowing brightly and firing a large slug of magma at the Wendigo's head which felt as hot as the Sun. The slug blasted the Wendigo in the head, incinerating it, a large explosion letting loose and incinerating the leftover monsters.

A loud silence passed as they waited for the smoke to fade, Calida panting loudly as she held her knees, Crystal patting her back.

"Nice one." Duran praised her.

Calida grinned brightly and straightened up, putting the shotgun back in its holster. "Thanks. Let's get moving, if what Duran said is true. We need to hurry." She reminded.

"Right." Ember agreed. All of them started to go, only to hear growling. They turned as the Wendigo, half melted but still living. Charged at them in a last ditch effort.

Garnet gripped his lance, which surged with a golden light. "Rhongo..." He muttered, rushing forward and tripping the Wendigo with a swing of his Lance, leaping into the sky, a Knight on an armored white stallion appeared, a majestic white lance in his hand.

Duran bounded up a pillar of rock as the spear glowed brightly as the Aura surged up his arm. "Gáe..." He hissed, the lance momentarily flickering a deep red as a beastly looking man appeared behind him, a sinister red spear poised to strike.

"...MYNIAD!" Garnet roared, surging down with the lance like a meteor.

"BULG!" Duran howled, throwing his spear like a javelin, a shockwave letting loose and dashing past Garnet impaling the Wendigo's heart as Garnet blasted his lance straight into the Wendigo's head, both weapons exploding in a glorious display of raw power, sending out a shockwave that destroyed the nearby escarpments and formations, obliterating the Wendigo into ash.

They all relaxed as Garnet was kneeling in the middle of the pile of ash, picking his lance out of it, Duran walking over and grabbing his spear.

"Let's...get moving." Garnet panted, getting up and starting to move along. Ember looking behind them and frowning.

Monsters were approaching the scene due the noise, it was a constant battle for life, luckily their gift had granted them a chance, a chance of victory. Hopefully they can use it well. The only thing one can do, is Wait and Hope.

* * *

 **And there we are! Dang if this wasn't a good one, I felt GOOD writing this down. I hope you guys don't mind this being a far cry from what I normally do. But I just wanted to reveal this to you all. It's been on my mind for a while and I was hoping I could someday bring it to life. *Chuckles*. I hope you enjoyed it. And for reference, here is everyone's Link's.  
**

 **Garnet: King Arthur, searching for Rhongomyniad.**

 **Ember: Okita Soji, searching for Kiku-ichimonji.**

 **Crystal: Aldo Nadi, not searching for their weapon, as they had no personal weapon of name. Instead uses her Rapier 'Oculus'.**

 **Calida: Clay Allison, again. Not searching for a weapon, uses her shotgun 'Brutus' in its place.**

 **Duran: Cu Chulainn, searching for Gáe Bulg.**

 **Hope you appreciate it. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.**


	6. HYPE!

**SO! With the reveal that Ruby will be debuting in the Blazblue Cross Tag Battle game. I decided to add a little onto it. I'm SO getting this game and DBZF. Without a doubt. And then I will master Ruby Rose!  
**

* * *

"Now hang on just a minute!" Ruby's voice shouted out.

The four men turned to see Ruby and Ash jump down, Ruby's scythe out and Ash with his sword.

Ash smirked and looked around. "Huh interesting."

Ruby grinned and took her stance. "This looks interesting alright." She grinned as both got ready. "Mind if we join the fight?"

The two rushed in without a moment to waste.

* * *

 **Short. I know. But DANGIT I'm hyped! I can't wait! And I PRAAAAAAY that they add more RWBY characters into the Roster.**


	7. The Bond Between Worlds

**Alright. Here is chapter 7! So, quick update time. Now in College, the first day was...an event, and hopefully, things will go easier without my mind trying to break my own will (contradictory, I know). Anyway, let's do this. I own nothing except my ideas and OC's. This chapter is...a tribute, to a good friend of mine who helped me get these characters and stories to where they are. I'll be doing two chapters like these. One for each friend that helped me. This one is dedicated to ShadowofAxios. Creator of Team SABR.  
**

 **Despite the characters and situations, I will show. Do not expect much in terms of explanation. These are merely interactions between our characters we have made. And I would at least like you all to acknowledge them as key influences in their design.  
**

* * *

Garnet hummed as he was talking to his Friend, Danielle. "So, how have things been going?"

Danielle shrugged a bit. "Fine, Liela is onto me for overworking myself and is helping train my energy for my Links."

Garnet nodded in approval. "Yeah...you kinda had that problem." That earned him a glare from the teenage girl beside him. "Am I wrong?"

She huffed and leaned against the tree she was near. "No, but you could have least kept quiet." She muttered, Garnet, laughing at that.

"How about I help out?" He asked, summoning a silver and red sword as his cloak turned Red, grinning.

"Fine...but don't expect me to 'take it slow' like Liela wants me to." She reminded, doing the same, except it is a red lance and her own cloak gaining a slightly torn look. The two faced each other down before rushing into combat.

* * *

Crystal tackle hugged her best friend, Artemis Athene. "Hey Arty!"

Artemis groaned in slight annoyance and looked at Crystal. "How many times have I told you not to call me that? 'Time Witch?'"

Crystal pouted at her. "Come on, am I not allowed to nickname my best friend?"

"Not if it gives a couple of certain people ammunition against me." Artemis retorted.

"Said 'certain people' aren't around, it's fine!" Crystal reassured.

Artemis let out a sigh as she gave into her friend's desires. "Fine, fine. What's up?"

"Just wanted to talk to you." Crystal answered.

Artemis smiled a bit. "Then come on then...let's talk." She said, the two walking off to have their talk.

* * *

Ember sat on the roof of a building, sharpening her sword absentmindedly as she thought. Her train of thought was interrupted when her Sister figure Paige leaped in front of her. "Whoa! Paige?!" She yelped, stumbling back a bit.

Paige's face shifted to an amused one, both happy yet surprised she caught Ember off guard. "Wow, you must have been in deep thought huh?" She noticed, seeing Ember recompose herself.

"Yes, I was." Ember snapped back.

"Well, what's on your mind?" Paige asked, sitting beside her.

Ember sighed a bit and looked up. "Just...thinking about the future." She muttered softly.

"...Yeah...I can see why." Paige muttered softly, looking up with Ember, the fluffy clouds in the sky the only thing to stare out. "...Will you guys miss us?"

"Of course, It would be a crime for us not to...hopefully our Father's can make sure the same thing happens again." Ember chuckled, amused.

Paige joined her, the two laughing a bit before relaxing.

Ember looked and Paige and smiled a bit. "Wanna go hang out?"

"Sure...but where?" Paige asked curiously.

"How about the...Theater Premiere of the Ninja's of Love movie?" Ember asked hypothetically, pulling up two tickets.

Paige was still for a moment, before hugging her friend in pure joy. "You. Are. The Best. Sister. EVER! Come on let's go!" Paige shouted, grabbing Ember and pulling them along.

Ember chuckled and let Paige pull her along, enjoying the smile on her face...while it lasted.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **And there we go. I know I know, you're probably all asking. "Who is Danielle, who is Artemis, who is Paige?" Well, each character has their own meaning. Paige has had a brief cameo in some of my stories, and if ShadowofAxios gets around to it. She may be up and ready soon. The other two I cannot say, just that they have a special interaction with each character I've shown here. I hope you enjoy this and...thanks, Shadow, for all of your help. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


	8. Legends

**Hey, been a while huh? Yeah I've been busy with College but I got about till Thanksgiving till its pretty much over. *Stretches*. Then I got all of December to do whatever I want! Anyway I'm sorry for stalling for a while. I hope this little Vent can help clean things up. Ready? Let's go.**

* * *

Garnet stared silently out into space, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Staring again?" A voice sounded behind him as mist formed into a shape, echoing a bit before forming into a solid being.

"Yeah, what brings you out Shiro?" Garnet asked, glancing at his Mist Legend, Shiro Tagachi.

Shiro looked silently at Garnet with his usual blank yet sharp eyes, before joining him in staring. "Curiosity, you usually do this but you have never answered our questions as to why you do this." He answered.

Garnet chuckled and looked up with a sigh. "I suppose its calming in a way, letting your mind wander and recollect your thoughts, staring at things such as a sunset or even a good view of the landscape is enough to send my mind into thought."

Shiro shook his head, even as more figures started to form near them.

"A smart decision, taking a moment to reassess your thoughts is always a good thing to do." A Centaur said, standing beside him.

"Thanks Ventari, though its a shame I get to do it so rarely, what with all that's going on." Garnet muttered, arms akimbo as he stared out.

A Dwarf made of stone firmly placed his hammer shaft into the ground to keep it there, giving a slight hum, which sounded like gravel shifting. "Hmm, indeed, the usual surge of activity has died down somewhat. Leaving a dense silence. Quite graceful." He muttered, looking over at Vale, which was oddly quiet today.

"Yeah, though I'm sure you prefer activity over silence any day, huh Jalis?" Garnet jabbed, grinning.

Jalis cackled. "Of course! Though the silence is preferred every once in a while." He agreed.

The final figure formed as a woman with white, almost crystalline hair. Two crystal horns poking from them as her wise eyes gazed over Vale, in a crystal blue robe.

"Amazing...quite a breathtaking sight." She gasped a bit.

"Come on Glint, you can't tell me you haven't seen any better sights in your time?" Jalis questioned.

Glint hummed for a moment. "Perhaps, but those times I was mainly focused on my duty, I never had the time to observe the world around me in such a manner." She argued back.

"Point taken." He quipped.

Garnet chuckles as he felt his scroll ring. Looking down he saw Ember was asking where he was. "Looks like staring time is over now, time to get moving." He said, the Legends nodding. "Alright, back in." He ordered, turning and starting to walk off as they formed into Mist and vanished, back into his mind.

"Do you think we can visit an open field next time?" Ventari asked, sounding hopeful.

"Sure, then you can gallop to your hearts content." Garnet promised, smiling when he felt the Legend's presence brighten. Humming along as he walked off.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **A bit of insight into some of Garnet's abilities, he is a Revenant, a 'class' that is available in Guild Wars 2 that Links with Legends in the games history. While in the new story I'm going to release further expanding upon it. I just thought this rough view of his relationship with them should let you see how they go. Expect the new release in about a week or so, I got one more week before Thanksgiving break. So then I can get started in earnest. R &R This is Oathkeeper0317 signing out.  
**


End file.
